


[Dr.Stone/千幻]Bar Asagiri

by uumi



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Crossdressing, Drinking, M/M, 年齡操作, 愛心語尾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumi/pseuds/uumi
Summary: 酒吧一夜情
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 石神千空/浅雾幻
Kudos: 3





	[Dr.Stone/千幻]Bar Asagiri

千空在實驗室忘我地進行研究最後一步，當研究完成時已是夜深。  
雖然研究是自己的興趣，但製作出成果還是很想與人分享。  
啊啊，同學早就歸家了。  
他知道回家路上有家深夜營業的流動拉麵店，是他和老爸百夜最喜歡到的一家店，倒不如去吃一碗，順道發個視訊叫醒身在美國100億%賴床的百夜好了。  
朔月之夜夜色特別迷朦，即使辨別四方明確如體內像長了指南針的千空也有那麼半秒覺得自己是否失去方向感。啊啊，步數一樣，方向相同，卻走到一條酒吧街？他思疑自己身在何方，映在眼前的門牌吸引了他的注意。  
——《Bar Asagiri》  
「朝霧(*1)？」也許（不肯定句是千空甚少用到的概念）是因為和夜霧有著相似又相反的名字，酒吧的名字莫名地吸引著他，夜閑自酌或許（他再一次重覆不確定詞）並不壞。  
「你好。」  
「哎呀，3時59分。這位客人計算得真準啊，再晚一分鐘就要打烊了。」一位穿著鳶紫色無袖高衩旗袍的女人停下收拾桌椅的工作、露出營業笑容說。  
燈光幽暗，不過仍能看出個輪廓來：純粹的黑髮——一邊清湯掛面一邊則是普通短髮，瓜子臉蛋，翡翠色的瞳，薄施脂粉，櫻桃小嘴。標準的美人臉。  
旗袍貼身的剪裁緊密地包裹其纖細的腰肢，讓人有種想一手抱住的衝動。這不代表她是一碰即碎的洋娃娃，相反，她走路婀娜之中帶點粗豪，顯然並不習慣穿著旗袍，要是步幅再窄個3毫米便完美了。  
這3毫米在一般人的眼中倒是錦上添花吧，嫩白的大腿在走動下若隱若現、幸運的話甚至可能看到裡面的蕾絲邊。  
「呵呵呵，這算我今天走的最後一個好運？今天終於完成一個很久的研究，很想喝一杯。」電影看到很多的那種一腳踩在高腳椅的踏腳棖、另一腳則踩在地上支撐，一個屁股坐在椅上，一手手肘擱在吧台上做上身支點，然後瀟灑地點一杯雞尾酒。初次進酒吧的千空也有樣學樣，誰料高腳椅欺負矮個子，他的腳就差那一點點便不適合這個姿勢。雖不至於在美女面前出洋相，也叫他失勢。  
「看你這誇張的衝冠髮型，沒想到居然是第一次到酒吧呢。那麼，為了慶祝——」  
「千空。石神千空。」  
「為了慶祝小千空的第一次，就特別給你調製一杯主題特飲啦♫」  
「呵呵呵，妳對誰都加『小』字嗎？」  
「親切點不好嗎？要不你也叫人家小幻吧。」  
「妳叫『幻』？」  
「對——虛幻的『幻』。」  
「挺適合你嘛。」  
「是—真—的？」幻笑得像盛開的薔薇，「好吧好吧，改變主意了，給你嚐一杯真正的雞尾酒吧。」  
「你原本打給我無酒精的啊？」  
「你還是學生，對吧？」幻掃視千空的一身白袍西裝。  
「我是學生。不過已經滿20，可以合法喝酒了。」他早在小學時代和百夜一起喝啤酒了。不過他和眼前這個故弄玄虛的人還未到可以交流背景的程度。  
「歉抱歉抱，是我小看了你呢。」說罷，幻開始在吧台上找素材，她從冰箱拿出一瓶半滿的藍色液體，哼著歌、用她的渾臀關上冰箱門，小碎步到吧台的另一端，麻利地從酒櫃上層拿出一支酒。千空看不到酒的名字，不過雞尾酒常用酒來來去去都是那幾款吧。既然是為第一次喝酒的人調的酒，千空暗猜有「雞尾酒心臟」之稱琴酒最大機會成為他的腹中液。  
她刻意掩住酒的名字，卻不掩飾酒的烈度。  
那可是有60%！這就是你的驚喜嗎？幻。讓人雀躍起來了。  
「啊啊。」千空忍不住內心的感嘆，小小地驚呼一聲，在幻注意到之後立即吹響一個口哨。酒吧主人非常習慣客人輕薄的言行，她把「讚美」盡數收下，還不忘拋出一個飛吻。輕輕的，柔軟細小彷似一朵蒲公英，叫初來乍到的小鬼心如鹿撞。  
她信手拈來一個儲瓶，打開，倒出一小杯膠水狀的物體…千空稍稍甩頭，在酒吧出現只有糖漿吧。她又把三種材料倒進雪克杯中，加入冰塊，蓋上，開始搖杯子。  
以自然界甚少擁有的藍色開場，當你以為她會採用更花俏更誇張的方式時，她卻使用最傳統的調酒姿勢。她筆直地站著，閉起眼，把全副心思都放在手中的鋼材上。她雙手手腕以拋物線的角度搖杯子，看起來就是畫出一彎從東方昇起的上弦月。  
比起由冰塊敲擊碰撞而成的上弦月，千空更有興趣的是另一邊廂靜止的畫。她的姿態讓人聯想到佛朗明哥，熱情如火又帶著絲絲哀愁。他沒有問過，以你的容姿，只消做歡樂時光已足夠了吧，有甚麼使你開門至鴉雀無聲之時？他看著她，彷彿期待從甚麼跡象能得到答案。  
她像注意到觀眾的視線，身子稍稍退後，叫人把注意力放到她手中的月亮。  
看吧，看這裡吧，那可是為了我今夜唯一的客人做的表演喔。  
搖杯是一場與時間競賽的技巧，即使所有花巧動作都是為吸引客人目光而興，但亦不會因此添加額外時間，稍有差池酒便給糟蹋了。  
十五秒。  
千空看了一下門上的掛鐘，指針踏過的格數與心中計算相符，他莫名覺得心踏實下來。  
這對千空來說可是十大奇聞之一。區區十來秒，心算簡直小菜一碟，他卻要用機械來核對，未必失態了。  
幻用篩子把混和的酒體倒進一隻碟型香檳杯中，縷縷霧氣自杯中升起，相隔數秒後給觀眾呈現出清澈純淨的藍本身。  
「你在杯底加了乾冰吧。」千空冷淡的道，然而眉梢間並沒有掩飾對魔術的讚賞。  
「好份過—小千空就不能裝作不知道嗎？人家悉心準備的魔術就被你一下子揭穿了。」  
「是魔術的話應該有兩手準備的吧？」  
「害厲—那最後一步就由小千空親自揭開吧。」幻讓千空把準備好的透明小倒在杯中，酒的顏色漸漸生出變化，由靛藍變成鳶紫。  
「哼，中和反應，不錯。」千空舔了舔小瓶口，舌尖傳來微微的酸味，「果然是檸檬酸。藍色加入檸檬酸會產生中和反應，使pH值變低，從而做出紫色甚至粉色的效果。  
不過還有更簡單的方法，就是把你剛才放的乾冰加多點，不要心急，多放一會也有相同的效果。乾冰其實就是固態的二氧化碳，當它溶解到液體中便產生碳酸，從而降低pH值——」  
「好了好了，小千空，化學課結束了。」幻輕輕拍拍手，「嚐嚐味道吧。為小千空特別調製的——『幻（マボロシ）』。」  
以自己的名字命名(*2)的雞尾酒宴客，挺有膽色嘛。千空托起酒杯碟型的底部，紳士地喝了兩口。蝶豆花以清淡見稱，味道幾乎微不可聞，反而是檸檬酸和琴酒的甜辛更出眾。這杯酒的意思在調酒的過程，就像魔術一樣，過程的驚豔至為重要，過後變成甚麼根本沒所謂了。  
「怎麼樣？」見千空不作聲，幻帶笑容、雙手交叉倚著吧台問。雙峰之間的線條從頸喉滴水狀的中空剪裁若隱若現。  
「不怎麼樣。」  
「可不能—人家對自己的手藝很有自信呢。」  
「你自己嚐嚐不就知道了。」  
「小千空，真是個壞孩子呢，想與人家間接接吻嗎？」  
「錯了——」千空利用滴水把幻整個人勾過來，給予一個淺吻，「是接吻，直接的。」  
一吻雖淺，卻撩起燎原之火。  
幻挽著千空的頸，掰開對方薄幸的唇瓣，直入深喉。千空不是無經驗者，只是科學之路他比較喜歡循序漸進，對一下子跳過步驟適應不良，加上對被主導事有不甘，他狠狠把對方逼出去。分唇之間透明的藉斷絲連，顯然他並不真心抗拒這一場豔遇。他貼上她緋紅的臉，輕咬她的朱唇，說：「你上來。」  
「可是…人家穿著裙子呢……」  
「放心吧，我早就知道你是男人了。」  
「可不能—！我的變裝是完美的！」幻的聲音馬上沉下來。話雖如此，他的本聲與一般成年男子相比還是較尖，「小千空，你是從哪裡開始看出來？」  
千空指著自己的喉結，得意地笑，「自我介紹的時候，你不是特意壓低嗓子解釋自己的名字嗎？就在那時候，喉結鬆懈了。裝神弄鬼反而露出馬腳啦，魔術師先生。」  
旗袍的領口再高也不可能把整條脖子遮蓋，借燈光輔助，基本上都能蒙混過關。沒想到這次來了個眼尖的科學士，白白浪費了一番情調。  
「那麼，既然已經被你識穿了，我們只好結束啦～」幻堆起營業笑容，攤開雙手狀，投降似的。  
千空默然躍下，走到門前，開門——吧台的小門，一下子摟過幻的纖腰、強硬地撈他過來，「我說過我早就知道了。但我依然被你吸引了，所以，你要負起這個責任。」

幻僅靠四分一臀坐在不可靠的高腳椅，雙手摟住千空的後頸，陶也醉地忘情擁吻。  
昏暗燈光下只有兩個人的空虛酒吧，熱情只用來接吻太浪費了。情調、接吻、愛撫、做愛，遇到超合眼緣的對象的路線圖在千空腦袋繪現了。  
千空一手拉開領帶，繼而解放幻的喉結，藉著微醺調整了「循序漸進」的方式。火辣的對象就在面前，他從冷靜分析的研究員變成瘋狂科學家，希望早日探究人體奧妙。  
像是被引導，又像是被吸引，他來到白臂下的通風位，男人不見天日的部位為了這場戲刮了個清光，認真一如對待科學實驗的自己，千空甚是欣賞。他一頭栽進去嗅嗅聞聞，微微的香汗，還有意外的花香味，幻的弗洛蒙的味道叫他像個嗜糖的孩子一般，拿起波板糖就舔。  
「嗯…小千空…不要……」  
「不喜歡？」  
「這姿勢…好像有點尷尬…」  
「你不是第一次吧？」  
「可是舔腋下是第一次啊！」  
「好吧。」千空虛應故事，指導幻照著自己的路線圖前進，「坐上來。」  
幻面色有點彆扭，身體倒是聽話地坐上吧台，千空順著他腋下的拉鏈順勢往下一拉到底，幻悉心塑造的曲線眨眼間付諸一炬。  
因著旗袍貼身的設計，要在乾柴烈火之間把它快速脫掉簡直是不可能任務，重新穿好它又略嫌那個。正當千空陷入研究模式時，魔術師給少年一個魔法之吻，困在箱子的美少年輕易逃脫，雪白的香肩與纖薄的身板與科學家坦誠相對，任君研究。  
千空驚嘆魔術之神奇，對幻更喜歡了。  
雪白的兩個小山丘之巔各長著一顆櫻桃，小巧可愛，嫩粉色的讓他想起中和反應的雞尾酒，不知道這邊會否作出相反的反應。  
他時而吸吮，時而咬嚙，時而舔舐，時而按壓，果實逐漸成熟，羞紅地瘋狂暗示農人趕快取它收成。  
為了達成科學的路線圖，好的素材必然受到器用。千空的另一隻手早就搭上幻修長的腿。從旗袍下擺穿過內褲邊帶伸延至臀部，男人臀肌緊緻得來又帶彈性的感覺有點新鮮，千空不由得捏了幾下，這時幻會發出明顯裝出來的聲音，千空暗忖這分明是不滿意他的愛撫的訊號。千空也是個男人，山越艱險越想要去征服，「要興奮起來了。」  
千空出期不意調戲幻後腰的蝴蝶，「呃、」幻才忍住驚呼，他又把手探到更裡面，少許地、少許地掰開臀瓣，在接近裡面的摺皺的肉肉捏一下，「嗯啊……」成功聽得一聲陶醉。  
就在此時，千空大口舔咬幻脹紅的乳頭，嚶嚶的呻吟聲悉數洩漏出來。  
「啊哈……小、千空……」  
「痛？」  
「嗯嗯、」幻搖頭，「很…舒服…小千空也是…有經驗的呢…」  
「啊啊，」剛成年時被帶過去了。千空正說到嘴邊，還是把話吞下去。雄性孔雀在對象面前儘管展示最鮮豔最美麗的羽毛就可以了。「那當然。」  
幻似乎沒有察覺到千空細微變化，對他的回答頗為高興。他一手環住千空的頸，俯身舔咬千空的耳垂，另一隻手則帶千空遊走他下腹最脆弱的地方，用染上愛慾的嗓音在他耳邊輕呼令人難耐的吐息，「那就拜託你啦，小千空❤」  
柔弱的蕾絲藏不住它，狹窄的旗袍擋不住它。千空把心一橫將旗袍掀起，用雙眼看清被自己翻弄的慾望是何等形狀。  
黑色薄紗蕾絲下是男性茁壯的根，現在僅靠腰間的交叉的幼帶勉強撐著。幻在男性中體格算是纖瘦，沒料到他的男性特徵（相對下）如此雄偉，千空舔了舔嘴唇，打從心底欣賞他。  
千空是硬核的理系男子，科學之路點亮的必要點在於達到目的成功的概率。假如那個過程對目的影響微乎其微，他100億%會粗暴地跳過。他樂呵呵地脫下幻悉心配搭的性感內褲，要得個原因的話，「你都已經勃起了，腰間勒住肉肉那種視角恕我無福消受了。」  
「好分過—」幻嬌氣地投訴，明顯不接受這樣強橫的答案，可是雙腳卻配合著把小內褲褪下。  
千空突然停下來，不懷好意地向上看，「好吧，那你說，你想我怎樣做？」  
「都這個關節眼，還能怎樣做呢……」幻踢下半掛著腳尖的高跟鞋，踩上高腳椅的踏腳棖，小心翼翼著地，紅色的舌尖像勾引伊甸園無垢少女的蛇，「把我背後藏起的蝴蝶拔出來，一起上天堂去吧❤」  
「呵呵呵，你的把戲真多，混帳魔術師。」  
千空沿著圓渾的曲線滑落到幻的兩臀之間，是他調戲過的蝴蝶，只是沒想到內有乾坤。他先是捉著蝴蝶，慢慢把牠捕捉的花蕊拉出來，幻隨著動作發出甜美的聲音。千空本有憐香惜玉之心，可是對方蜜糖般甜膩的呻吟把他叫得全身進入緊急狀態，他多少有些急功求成，把拉珠型肛塞又塞回兩節，然後一下拉出來，幻的呻吟恍如在玻璃桌上迸落的珍珠鏈，痛苦、清脆、淫糜。  
「啊啊啊……小、千空，不要…一下扯出來嘛…❤」  
「不先測試一下你肛門括約肌的柔軟度，怎知道你能否吃下我的？」  
男人活潑的勃起比生硬的玩具大一號，似乎還有增長的可能。幻嚥下口水，微笑道：「害厲—❤小千空果然是、我看上的人啊❤」  
幻的菊穴因著肛塞的過份刺激正在一收一放地吞吐著，可同時卻因潤滑液而流著淫水，透明的液體從穴口流到小腿，讓千空收獲一幅美好的風景。千空壓倒幻，吸吮他的唇，與他雙舌交纏，下身緩急有序地挺進，濕滑的穴口使千空的龐然大物也能順利進入深處，為千空（HP=500）保存氣力。  
「妙不❤很舒服❤很舒糊❤小、小千空、也…覺得舒服嗎？」  
「啊啊、」  
「小千空、喜歡我嗎？幻…喜歡…小千、空……一直——啊啊…不要…不要❤好深—❤」  
千空十分喜愛幻，不管是他女裝的身姿、還是魔術師的特質、還有身體的契合度。只不過他不是擅長表露愛語的人，比起說話，他覺得親自在對方身上刻印最棒的性愛更符合經濟原則。  
幻一邊說不要一邊全身顫抖著、千空拚盡全身氣力拉扯著他，細碎而有力地往菊穴推進，把緊張的嫩穴稍稍鬆開。就在此時，千空一記猛衝，頂到深處一個妙不—的地方，幻的屁股忽地翹得高高，差點要把千空掙脫。  
「討、討厭嗎？」  
「嗚…喜歡…小千空、嗚嗚、所以…嗯哈……」  
幻的前端泊泊流下白濁，眼睛亦流下兩串晶瑩。除了傷心以外，研究顯示人類過於高興或興奮時也會流淚。然而那個時候，千空卻被幻哭花的臉所觸動，他傾盡憐憫，親吻那流淚的眼睛，可是仍不見效，他乾脆舔上去，眼睛前的薄霧抹去，可憐的眼睛又回復翠綠。  
千空覺得這個吻快要用光他的氣力，他正想出口一句他以為他不會對任何人說的話，便已經與幻一起射了。

※

「嘟嘟嘟——」手機鈴聲響起，是百夜傳來的視訊請求。千空明明沒喝多少，卻有種宿醉的頭痛，他不情不願地按著頭，一邊接起百夜的視訊。  
「喂，千空，現在在做什麼呀——欵？你的樣子看來才剛起床，你那邊應該是早上十一點吧？還在忙那個研究嗎？」  
已經十一點了？千空立即整個人醒了過來。與百夜的對話放在昨夜結束研究的事上，可是心裡在尋找賴床的原因。他從來未試過賴床，即使小時候第一次喝酒，第二天也只是遲了五分鐘起床。而且——  
他是怎樣回到家裡？  
他早就很期待與身在NASA的百夜分享研究成果，可是到頭來卻在介懷意料之外的事情而草草結束視訊。  
他嘗試在回到研究院數著步數回頭，往返數次來到的都只是再熟悉不過的流動拉麵店。四肢發達的老友斷言他是遇到鬼了，他知道千空愛讀書，還特地托女友帶幾本關於鬼魂的書籍。千空因為人情看了幾眼，當然也找不到任何線索。  
日子久了逼於生活忙碌他也想要放下這項「研究」了——叫科學家放棄一項未果的研究比死更難受———在臨近清晨走到相同的步道，那夜的淺霧又再出現在跟前。他於是尋尋覓覓，卻把薄霧撥散。  
千空難得垂頭喪氣，連任何時候都向上衝的髮型也倒塌下來。忽然，他看到一道光，想起以光粒子進行的雙縫干涉實驗。實驗中，在有明確意識前，一切皆是虛無。它顛覆了世人對客觀存在的認知，當初出項研究出爐時世界是有多震驚！那麼，要是逆轉回去，「忘記幻」，那個被遺忘的客觀存在是否又會突然出現呢？  
為了見喜歡的人而忘記他，可是不需科學也能說上的「不合理」。但是這項新的實驗，也許就只有千空一人能為幻做的了……不，一定要由他來做。

「我喜歡你，幻。」

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
注：  
1\. 朝霧：「あさぎり」常用的拼法。  
2\. マボロシ：幻象，「幻」的訓讀。  
3\. 雞尾酒技術參考：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oi6ujgAM●4E (● = 6)

P.S. 我流倒語翻譯  
1\. メンゴメンゴ：歉抱歉抱  
2\. ドイヒー：好份過—  
3\. ゴイスー：害厲—  
4\. ジーマーで：是—真—的  
5\. 無理（リームー）：可不能—  
6\. バイヤー：妙不—


End file.
